The New Creepypasta
by Frost-Fire146
Summary: There's a new creepypasta and Jane the Killer has a crush on him. What will happen with this new character at slender mansion.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1  
>Alexander's POV:<br>That morning I woke up feeling drowsy. I heard my mom calling from down stairs, "Alex if you don't get up soon your going to be late!". I got up and got dressed for school. My outfit was a black t-shirt with a red dragon, dark colored jeans, and black combat boots. I walked downstairs and was ambushed by my mother. "How's my little adopted Dragomir today!" she said. "Mom please get off of me." "Fine, come and get your breakfast after you brush your hair." I looked longingly at her normal brown hair as I went to the bathroom to brush my abnormal silver hair. When I got done I put in blue contacts. They lessened the brightness of my extremely bright blue eyes. I went back down to the kitchen. My mother handed me some toast and bacon. They were both wrapped in plastic. "Have a good day at school and your father will be home at five," my mom said before I left to the living hell of my life, school. When I got there I went straight to my locker hopping to avoid Ares and his minions. No such luck. "Well if it isn't the vampire. I wonder if he's gonna suck our blood today?" "Shut up Ares," when I said that he slammed me into the lockers. "Don't tell me what to do loser!" he yelled. He and his friends walked away laughing and I then went to class. Everyone avoided me as I walked to class. When I entered everyone jumped, even the professor. "Ah, Alexander please come and take your seat," the professor said as he calmed down. I had been going to school for more than a year and they still weren't used to me. I guess that's why I like being strange.  
>***Time Skip***<br>At the end of school I managed to avoid Ares, or so I thought. Right when I left he doors of the school he and his friends ambushed me. I dodged them and started to run. In truth I'm actually a lot faster than I look. I soon out ran them as I ran to the forest. As I continued to run I heard quick footsteps behind me. I just ran faster. I was tackled by a woman with black hair, white mask with black lipstick, and completely black eyes. I backed up against a tree as she stood up.

Jane's POV:  
>I saw the boy run into the forest. I wasn't sure if he was a proxy or not because he had the most beautiful silver hair. Though his skin gave it away. He was human. I started to chase after him. He was fast for a human. I tackled him to slow him down. He backed up to a tree as I stood up. He was terrified. He must of had contacts on because they fell off to reveal the most icy blue eyes I've ever seen. They unnerved me a bit because they were haunting and seemed to glow in the dim forest. He must of seen the knife I was holding because he said, "Please don't hurt me." I was taken aback. I would of thought this human would put up a fight, and I was a little sad that I scared him. I didn't want him to be scared. 'Whoa Jane that's not why you tackled him. Just kill him and get this over with.' I made my way over to him and put the knife to his neck. What he did next surprised me. He punched me in the face, pretty hard too. I was knocked to the side as he began to run out of the forest. I had to tell Slendy about this.<br>Alexander's POV:  
>I ran out of the forest as fast as I could. In a few minutes I finally got home. I opened the door and slammed it closed. No one was home. I walked into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge from mom. 'I went shopping and won't be back for a few hours, and your dad called me and said he was working till eight.' I looked at the clock, it was four thirty. I sighed "Great now that killer will probably break into my home and kill me," I thought out loud. I sat down on the couch and started to watch a recorded episode of Adventure Time.<p>

Slender Man's POV:  
>I walked through slender mansion as Jane ran up to me. "What is it Jane?" I asked he telepathically. "I found the most strangest boy today!" she yelled with excitement. "Really, well tell me more then." "I saw him run into the forest and I was planning to kill him but when I got close to him he punched me, pretty hard too." As to prove it she took off her mask to show me a slightly swelling mark on her face. She then said, "If I were a normal human that would have broken my jaw. So I was wondering if you could keep an eye on him to, you know, see if he snaps or is a possible new proxy." She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Fine I'll see what I can do." She squealed with excitement. I then teleported to his house. I knew where it was because I know where everyone lives in this small town. He was by himself watching tv. I could see why Jane would take an interest with him. He had silver hair and extremely bright blue eyes. He could have some potential. I would have to follow him to school tomorrow.<br>***Time Skip ***  
>That morning he told his mom goodby as he left for school. When he got there he was immediately pushed down by a tall, muscular red haired boy. He then punched the boy. I felt an unexplainable pang of anger. After the boy punched Alexander he left. I found out his name by digging a little in his mind. He then entered the school. I noticed that everyone avoided him. He must of realized that he forgot his contacts because he panicked and then shrugged. He then went to class. I watched him till the end of the day. When he lifted the red haired boy didn't attack him. So he went home. When he got home he went straight to the kitchen and started cutting up fruit. He must of cut his finger because he winced and started sucking his thumb. He patched it up and cut the rest of the fruit.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.  
>Alexander's POV:<br>It really hurt when I cut my finger so I decided to patch it up and continue my little job mom told me to do when I got home. I got the feeling someone was watching me but I ignored it. I put the bowl of fruit in the fridge and sat down on the couch. Then I decided to take a walk through the forest. Haha I know not the best idea I could of had, but what the heck I was bored. When I got there I took the trail. A few feet in I heard a child laughing. I walked over to see a little girl with a teddy bear in a torn pink dress. "Excuse me little girl but are you lost," I said. "Oh no mister I was just playing with my teddy bear." "Oh, okay." "Hey mister would you like to play hide and seek." "Uh, sure we can start whenever you want to." "Okay then I'll start counting." The little girl began to count as I began to run. It was strange it was as if I could hear her as I ran. I climbed up a tree as she counted to ten. "Ready or not here I come!" she yelled. Three seconds later she appeared in the tree. I jumped and ended falling down. I must of been higher up than I realized. I almost hit the ground when someone caught me. I saw who it was. It was the woman from yesterday. I tried to get out of her grasp but she held on tight. The little girl called from above, "Aw common Jane that was my kill." When she said that I realized that she had blood on her dress. The woman named Jane looked down at me and asked, "Are you okay?" I said yes. Then she let me down. She then told me to go home while she took care of the 'supposed' little girl. I ran home. Thank God my mom was there. "Oh hi Alex did you cut up the fruit?" "Yes mom." "Ok you can go up to your room."  
>***Time Skip***<br>The next morning I got ready for school. Told my mom by and left for school. I was attacked by Ares. He was way more forceful this time. He probably punched me five times. He must of been in a bad mood. In the middle of the day I went to the restroom. When I got in Ares came out of the stall. It was just him. "Oh if it isn't the little punk. Came for another beating?" "No Ares just came to use the restroom." Ares picked me up and slammed me into the mirror. "How about I just kill you now and you can be out of everyone's hair!" Ares yelled. I then grabbed a random sharp piece of glass, which cut my hand when I picked it up, and cut Ares' eye. He stepped back grasping his eye. I got angrier all of a sudden. If I had looked in the mirror I would have seen that my skin had gotten paler, almost like a ghost, and that I had red eyes. I pushed Ares down and held the piece of glass to his throat and slowly began to cut. He looked at me and whispered in fear, "Demon, it's a white demon." He then died I felt happy. The bane of my existence was dead. Then I thought of everyone who ignored me, abused me, and looked down on me. Well I would have to send them to hell like I did Ares. I did like the name 'White Demon'. So if anyone caught me I would say I was the White Demon. I walked back to class. Everyone saw that I was covered in blood. A few girls came up to me and asked if I was okay. I had my head down so they couldn't see my insane smile or my red eyes. I whispered "Not Guilty." The girl leaned in as I sliced her throat to make her trip to heaven quick. I yelled "THE REST OF YOU ARE GUILTY!" I ran up to everyone and cut there throats and occasionally stabbed them in the hearts. I killed every one. I then left the building and ran into the forest and passed out as I saw a faceless figure with a group of people.

Slender man's POV:  
>I watched the boy kill Ares and everyone else. The red color on the walls was beautiful. I watched him pass out in the forest. Everyone with me walked up to him. His skin was paler and he had red eyes instead of blue. He looked better with these improvements. I picked him up as Jane ran towards me. "Is he okay?" she asked. "Yes, I think he's just tired after what happened, I'll tell you when we get back." Jane sighed with relief as we walked back to everyone. The boy was light in my arms. When we got back to the mansion I immediately put him in the infirmary. I would have to ask him a few questions when he woke up.<p>

Alexander's POV:  
>When I woke up I was in an infirmary. When I sat up I saw that Jane was there along with a tall, faceless man. "Oh good you're awake," the man said. I just looked at him. Jane looked at me and asked, "Are you okay?" "Um yeah," I replied. I got up only to feel a sharp pain in my upper back. I flinched. Jane approached me and tried to help me. The tall man said, "Hold on Jane I'm going to get everyone else. Just don touch him." "Okay." The pain intensified as everyone else came in. There was the little girl, a boy with a smile carved into his face, and a guy who looked a lot like Link from the legend of Zelda. The pain suddenly got even worse and then lessened. Everyone stared at me in awe. I looked behind me. I had wings! Hey were as dark as night and had specks of dark red that looked like dried blood. The boy with the smile walked up and said, "Hey I'm Jeff and this is Ben," he pointed to the link looking kid. "And this is Sally," he pointed to the little girl. "I know who she is," I said. "She, in fact, tried to kill me." Sally smiled nervously. "And this is Slender man or Slender or Slendy," Slender waved at me. "Well, how about I take you to your room you must be tired." I realized I was. I shook my head yes, and slender took me to my room<p> 


End file.
